


The Price of Innocence

by theopaquee



Series: Paladin Danse Drabbles [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: (shy bby too close minded basically), And Discovering Sole, F/M, Fluff, He's finding himself, Protective Danse Is My Favourite Danse, kinda platonic, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopaquee/pseuds/theopaquee
Summary: The sky slowly faded darker and darker, cardinal embers of the sunset flickering into the midnight. A comfortable silence had fell over them after setting up a decent fire, soul drinking up the flames as if a new life source. “So, I had always wondered. Why did you end up deciding to join us?” His voice was hot like the burn after drinking a fine barrel-aged bourbon.





	The Price of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small and cute because Danse needs more love 2k17. If anyone has requests for small drabbles like this, I am more than happy to take them on - just send me a message on tumblr!
> 
> Inspired song // Operator Please - Back And Forth
> 
> My [main blog](http://theopaquee.tumblr.com/)

Instant dread coursed through as she bit her lip hard. “Fuck!” Sole screamed when she had underestimated the depth of the water she was plodding into. “Jesus, that’s not cool!” Sole huffed and wailed, dramatically waddling out onto the grassy bank, drenched through. But nothing made her more disappointed in herself than the look her Paladin gave, arms crossed and brows comically furrowed.

“Getting soaked in water is only going to slow us down, I hope you were aware of that, Soldier.” He almost sounded worried if it weren’t for him turning his back. Power armour giving a churn in protest as he proceeded up the bank, giving a single look to see if she was far behind. Danse would have happily continued if it wasn’t for the stuffy nose she was trying to conceal. It had not been ten minutes down the muddy road before he stopped dead.

“Is there a problem, Paladin?” She looked up almost guiltily - a smile tugging at her face in an evasive manner. His gaze wandered to her lips which housed lightly ghosted blue tints, skin pale and eyes bloodshot. A small quiver trembled her chin and she looked away embarrassed, as if being susceptible to the cold was a Sin in the Brotherhood of Steel. She held her breath as he sighed deeply, getting ready for a rundown on how stupid she was. But it never came.

“We should find a safe place to make camp, get you dried up and well rested. We will be ready by morning light.” Danse refused to let on how worried he was, knowing a simple cold could lead to many serious illness. “You need to look after yourself better, Soldier.” Once again his back was turned and he disappeared into the brush, only his heavy footsteps to be heard as she sprinted to catch up - a dry cough lying in her throat.

The sky slowly faded darker and darker, cardinal embers of the sunset flickering into the midnight. A comfortable silence had fell over them after setting up a decent fire, Sole drinking up the flames as if a new life source. “So, I had always wondered. Why did you end up deciding to join us?” It tooks a few moments for her to register his voice, her mind focused on taming the wood in the fire. A small, but true chuckle escaped her throat. She wasn’t even sure what she was laughing about, or if it was necessary. But she let it happen, he seemed just as confused as her.

“Honestly, I have no clue. I thought I’d leave the military out of my life after… After Nate.” Her voice grew small, but her voice didn’t show pain. Instead, a sad smile graced her lips as her gaze seemed to melt into the fire. “I guess, you just inspired me.” It was blunt, and Danse wanted her to explain more. The Paladin leaned forward on the tree stump he was sitting on, watching the beans in the dented tin bubble upon the makeshift stove.

“May I ask, what exactly I inspired?” She didn’t reply straight away, the night seeming to drag on as she pursed her lips, trying to come up with something.

“You made me realise, that I could be something more.” They fell into silence again, both unsure where to step with this new-found companionship. Danse’s gaze had dropped to his feet, cheeks almost burning as the flames licked at his flesh, casting a sharp 5 o’clock shadow to appear on his face. Sole watched him for a moment, lips forming a thin line before she lifted up her gaze to the stars.

The blonde’s lashes fluttered closed to wash out all the colour, wanting to just listen for a while. The world’s face was wiped clean and she suddenly felt like she was back home, the crackling and popping of a bonfire, birds in the trees. Serenity cleared her soul and she lived in this moment, a soft breeze sweeping up the baby hairs tickling her forehead. It soothed as much as it invoked longing deep in her gut.

Danse suddenly was captivated on the blonde, first thought being she was sleeping, but her unusually paced breathing and occasionally flickered eyelid were evident signs to disagree. He was content on watching her, seemingly interested how she viewed the world, how at peace with the very atmosphere she seemed. As if not even another War could break her love for just being _alive_.

The Paladin wanted her to teach him about what being alive really means, what breathing in the world and existing really meant. It was an odd sensation that swam under his skin so wrong, but he wanted his mind to wander in the endless capabilities of how she viewed the world. How she lived and breathed, and just _existed_. And so, he closed his eyes.

His entire body was resisting relaxation, back tense and mind fogged with alertness. Starting to get frustrated, he thought, maybe he needed to concentrate on something. So he searched the darkness of his vision and settled on her breathing, soft rasps and the occasional snuffle. His mind soon began to soften, colours fading into a simple feeling, mind focused on the smallest thing.

He was suddenly in a place unfamiliar, once he didn’t view the world through his eyes, he started to just feel. Feel the cool air against his neck in such contrast to the warmth of the fire in between them. Just the space between their feet felt like a earth's creator away. Suddenly too much to bear his eyes slammed open - feeling alone in the sudden emptiness of his mind.

To his surprise, bright tawny eyes bore deep into him, suddenly feeling vulnerable he felt like he frayed open at the raw emotion buried within. Danse was taken off guard and she knew it, but she didn’t say anything, only kept her eyes on him. His thoughts wandered again, suddenly feeling more relaxed. Now he had ventured into a new space in his own world, he felt more to himself and wanted to explore more. An unguided look painted his face as he broke eye contact.

 

_"You ever wondered what's out there? If we're capable of so much more?"_

 

_"I think the sky’s the limit, and even then, that doesn't stop some of us.”_

 


End file.
